Slovakia Series 1 - Something About Us (A Different Kind of Scar)
by slovakia-chan
Summary: Female Slovakia x Lithuania. Warning: Girly and Melancholic. I don't own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

_This actually started as a foreign language practice, then became something much more important._

 _Anyway, my first creative text in English._

* * *

 **Moscow, 1989**

It was a pleasantly silent evening in Russia's house. The only thing to be heard was the sound of a needle pushing through a piece of clothing.

Eva straightened the tissue to check her stitches and was happy to see they were all alike. It was easier to work in the big, well-lit living room. Being a loner, she usually retrieved to her room as soon as she finished her chores. Today, however, was special.

The house was empty. Ivan was on a business trip and the Baltics took that unique opportunity to go on a holiday. The rest of the residents were gone too, but she didn't really care about those. Except for one - her brother.

It seemed that their superior had noticed his potential and sent him away for some important diplomatic assignment. Which was now over three years long.

A sudden noise coming from the hallway made the brunette jump with fright. A second later, a serious young man appeared.

"Oh, it's just you, Lithuania?" she breathed, heart still pounding.

"Did I startle you?" He looked worried. "I'm really sorry!"

"Never mind that. Weren't you out with Latvia and Estonia?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh, that. Mr. Russia called me up at the last minute to do some bureaucratic work during his absence. Can't complain, though, I already finished. Now I can enjoy a peaceful evening with a good book." He sat down, looking really pleased with himself.

"Good for you." Slovakia smiled politely as she resumed her work. Russian winter being cruel, she was secretly sewing a warm coat for her big brother.

Her brother... She hadn't seen that much of him lately, basically since they moved in. Compared to the others, he was rather well-built and fit for outside work. She, on the contrary, spent most of her time taking care of the household. And now that he was out of the house…

"Miss Slovakia?" The Lithuanian interrupted her thoughts. "Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"As you wish." She shrugged, her eyes still on the sewing. Hynek was closer to her than anyone else and she wished him his success. Even though, she could not help feeling somewhat betrayed. And very, very lonely.

She noticed that she was running out of tissue. It wouldn't fit his broad shoulders. She would have to stop at the shop tomorrow. _I might as well leave it for today._

The girl turned to her silent company.

"Do you happen to have some clothes that need mending?"

"Not that I can think of." He smiled pleasantly. "But thank you for asking."

Eva reexamined her work. It was true that she was coming of age soon. Maybe he had assumed that she could manage on her own now. The countries he was seeing now were surely a lot cooler. Would he even wear her silly coat? Probably not. Her eyes grew hot with tears as she started to tear out the stitches she'd spent so much time making.

"Miss Slovakia?" Toris, who had been secretly watching the young lady for a while now, interrupted her frenzy. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course." She did her best to smile convincingly. It was no good.

"You work too hard," he said, distress written all over his face.

"Time passes more quickly when I'm busy," she mumbled. A sob started to rise up her throat. She swallowed it.

 _What should I do?_ Liet wondered. _She's about to cry, but she would probably rather die than admit it... Oh, I figured it out._

"How about a dance?"

"Huh?" The Slovak looked at him, confused.

"Will you dance with me?" he inquired, offering his hand.

She hesitated.

"Just one song. Then I leave you be if you prefer, okay?"

"Well... I… O-Okay." She gave up and accepted the proposal.

At first it felt odd - none of them was quite used to it. However, bit by bit, they managed to align their movements and found a certain harmony.

"This feels kind of nice," Eva admitted, smiling timidly.

"Me too." Lithuania returned her smile. "I haven't done this for decades and forgot how pleasant it can be."

They continued to dance, their movements growing even smoother and more graceful. As the song ended, they continued through another one, then a few more until they collapsed on the couch to catch their breaths.

"Thank you, I really needed that!" she beamed.

He blinked in surprise.

"Errr... What is it?" the girl inquired.

"N-nothing... It's just... This is a whole new Slovakia to me. I haven't seen you smile a lot since you moved in." _Not at all, now that I've come to think about it._

"Haven't had many reasons to do so." She shrugged.

"I can relate."

For a moment, none of them spoke.

"Say, hmm, ..."

"You can call me Toris."

The teenager was surprised by such confidence. Was he trying to seduce her? _I don't really understand men, so this might prove to be a valuable experience._

"I'm Eva."

It felt strange sharing her human name with someone, but it couldn't be undone.

"So... _Toris_... I was actually thinking of having a drink before calling it a day. It will be pleasant if you decided to join me. I made some mead from this year's first honey."

The mead was Liet's favourite drink. However, being Russia's subordinate, he had no time to make any. He almost drooled at the idea of the warm amber liquid soothing his eternally aching stomach.

"You sure know how to conquer a Lithuanian man's heart," he laughed. It earned him another one of those scarce smiles.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 1-_

* * *

 _(A/N: The story name is a reference to a Daft Punk song.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Toris looked into his cup. He was halfway through the second one. Already euphoric, he was afraid that finishing it would make him drunk. As for her, Eva was treating herself to the third one while only starting to get tipsy. _I guess her bodily fluids are based on alcohol rather than water,_ the Baltic concluded.

They spent most of the evening talking about art, languages, things that made them happy and other countries. Now they remained silent for a bit, enjoying their drinks.

"Say, can I ask you something personal?" The Slovak ventured.

"Why not, go ahead."

"What's with you and Belarus? I mean, are you guys together or something?"

The brunet sighed.

"You know, that's actually a _long_ story." He paused to rub his temples. "I've had a crush on her since I remember, but she keeps rejecting me. Nevertheless, recently we had a date and she only broke three of my fingers, so I think we're getting somewhere." His face looked like he could not decide whether to laugh or cry.

"There, there." Slo patted his back and topped his cup. "Drink, it helps."

"Thanks." The young man tried his best to look composed. He thought for a while, then turned to face her.

"Miss- I mean, Eva. If you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Czechia? Do you know him well?"

The girl flinched. She was having such a good time with her new friend that she forgot all about Hynek.

"I-I am sorry, you don't need to answer if you don't want to. I was just wondering what's happening, I did not see much of him lately." Toris regretted having asked the question, but it was too late.

"No, it's alright," she rushed out. "He's... my big brother. We grew up together, more or less, though recently…" She paused and looked down.

"Do go on."

Eva took a deep breath and told him everything. After she finished, he stayed quiet for a while, taking in her words.

"I understand," he finally breathed. "I should not have asked you, I-"

"Oh, don't apologize." She patted his shoulder. "It felt good having someone to talk to."

"Well, it's whenever you want." The Baltic relaxed again. He reckoned he would certainly make a good big brother, too. The room fell silent again.

"Toris?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Would you…" She hesitated. She never asked for anything like that before and was afraid of what he might think. "Would you hug me? As a friend, of course," she added quickly.

Liet hesitated, too. He wasn't used to this kind of requests, but did not want to refuse a lady. Especially such a sad one.

"Of course. Come here." He leaned back on the couch and stretched out his hands. She timidly leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Eva sighed. It felt warm, so warm. As if she was sunbathing on a beautiful summer day. She closed her eyes. The young man was thin, but his arms were strong and it felt like she was being held by Hynek. Her heart filled up with pure joy.

Toris felt the girl relax and loosened up, too. _A man like me doesn't get much human warmth, especially in this house,_ he thought, gently stroking her hair. It was soft and silky, the way he supposed Belarus's to be. He let his eyelids down as well and imagined it was her he held.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Eva woke up. It was pitch dark already, she must have dozed off. She tried to get up, but something was holding her back. Or, rather, someone. For a fraction of a second she was confused, then it all came back to her. She removed the man's arms as delicately as possible and left to stretch her legs.

"Hmmm... What is it?" mumbled Liet, slowly drifting back to reality. "What happened?! Miss Slovakia? Why were we...?!"

Eva gave him a confused look. "Are you serious you don't remember any of it?" _Still, he did not drink that much…_

"Well, let me think." He sat up straight and struggled to concentrate. "I recollect having a drink or two, then holding you and…" He did his best, but his mind remained blank.

"Oh. I see. You really don't remember." Eva made a disappointed face.

"So, what happened?" the Baltic urged. He was starting to have a bad feeling about the situation.

"If you really want to know... You ravished me and then you promised to marry me." She smiled shyly.

The blood drained from Toris's face. He felt like he was having a heart attack and an apoplectic fit at the same time.

"Just kidding!" She snorted. "We cuddled and then we fell asleep. That's it. You should have seen your face! It was hilarious!" She was now laughing so hard she doubled up.

"Thank God," Liet whispered once he'd gathered his spirits again (it took him a while). "Say, Slovakia, do you happen to know someone called Poland?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "He's my cousin and we're neighbors!"

"I should have guessed." The poor man facepalmed. _Slavs. They're all just weird._ "I am going to bed now. Good night."

"Wait! Drink this first." She handed him a tall glass of water. "You won't get a hangover in the morning."

"Thank you," he mumbled as he took it. _So she does care about others after all._

"Toris, I wanted to thank you. I haven't slept this sound for years." _Let alone fall asleep without scissors under my pillow, Eva_ added in her mind. She pecked his cheek and trailed off to her room.

 _Neither have I_ , he realized.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 2-_


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later**

The phone rang in the hallway and Eva rushed to pick it up.

"Braginsky residence. Can I help you?"

" _Princezničko_ _!_ " a familiar voice cried out on the other side.

"Hyňo? Is that really you?" Her heart started to race.

"Of course it's me, who else? How have you been?"

 _It sucks because you neglect me, you jerk,_ she felt like saying, but suppressed the urge.

"I am good." The Slovak tried hard to sound convincing. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm alright, can't complain. Except that I miss you, sweetie," he said in his thick voice.

Sometimes, Eva could understand why all the women melted in his presence.

"So, when are you coming back?" the smaller country asked expectantly.

"Well, that is actually why I'm calling... I might stay away for a teeny-weeny bit longer."

Suspicion instantly filled her mind.

"How much longer?"

"I can't quite tell... Not too much, though." Something in his voice suggested he was trying to avoid a confrontation.

"How much longer, Hynek?"

"A few weeks, maybe months," her brother admitted, almost whispering.

" _Months?!_ " the seventeen-year-old repeated. She still hoped she had misheard him.

"I'll call you as often as possible, okay?"

 _It's not okay,_ she thought in silence.

"Darling? Are you still there?"

"Don't call me that," she said coldly.

"Eva, _please_. This is difficult for me, too. So be brave. For us. For the future. I will get back as soon as I can and make everything up to you. I'm counting on you."

Sometimes, she could understand how her brother left so many women broken-hearted, too.

"Alright then," she mumbled.

"There goes my favorite country! Eva, I must go now. I'll talk to you later. _Ahoj!_ "

Slo hung up the phone and stood there for a while. _A few weeks, maybe months,_ she mused. It was a good thing that he called just before her bedtime. She needed the night to digest the news.

"I'm not ready for this," she muttered to herself. "I'm not ready to be alone. I'm just not."

Her legs somehow brought her to her room, so absent-minded that she did not even notice the tiny figure that had heard and seen everything.

 _Months... All alone... For months..._ Still shocked, the girl hid under a blanket and wished she just didn't exist. A few minutes later, she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Eva, are you there?" It was Toris. They hadn't seen each other much since the day they became friends. She stayed quiet.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm busy, please come back tomorrow," she tried to shout, but her voice broke.

"Please, open the door," he requested. She got up, still wrapped up in the blanket, and let him in.

"Latvia heard you talk to your brother. Are you okay?"

"I don't have a choice." She shrugged. "It's no big deal, really. Everything will be alright." She gave him a crooked smile.

"Oh, Eva." Without further reflection, he reached out to hug her. A familiar flowery smell filled his nose as she hugged him back. She started to shake, warm tears seeping into his shirt.

"I know I am almost an adult now... But I'm just not ready for this," she whimpered. "It's too much... I can't... All alone… In this cold and scary place..." She went on crying as he stroked her back.

A while later she calmed down and started to doze off on his shoulder. The Baltic put gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in.

"You must think it is silly of me to cry like this with all you've been through," she muttered, her face still pink.

"Not in the slightest." He smiled and reached out to brush a strand of hair off her face. "I used to be like you, feeling small and alone against the world. I needed help and I got it. I'm here to help you now, if you want me to."

"That means a lot to me." She smiled sleepily.

"Now get some rest. Things will seem easier in the morning." His hand went down to her temple, his thumb running over her forehead. Yet another gesture that reminded Eva of her brother. She felt like a child again, having just woken up from a nightmare, craving for a comforting presence.

"Alright," she whispered. "Will you please stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He undid her hair and hugged her as she snuggled closer.

"Good night, little Slovakia," he whispered.

"And goodbye. I will wake up as a big one tomorrow," she announced, determined, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 3-_

* * *

Translation:

 _Princezničko_! (Czech) = Little princess! (vocative form)


	4. Chapter 4

Toris tossed and turned in his bed. He kept thinking about his day which was a blurry mess of panic, vodka, knives, paperwork and _kolkolkol_ topped with persistent stomachache. His head was throbbing and he desperately needed to get some sleep.

He thought nostalgically of the last time he got some rest, which was now more than a week ago. The young Slavic girl was feeling uneasy, so he promised to stay with her until she fell asleep. But she was so warm and smelled so nice that he started to think about Belarus again and dozed off, too. He woke up at sunset, feeling strong and fresh and left before she could notice.

It must be the fragrance. It made him relax the other day, too. He considered this kind of things girly, but something about that flowery scent felt so strangely familiar and reassuring! And he heard somewhere that some plants might have calming effects. He wanted to feel it so badly a crazy idea crossed his sleep-challenged mind. He would just go to her room, borrow the perfume and disappear. If he hadn't woken her up the other night, chances were it would work again.

He walked as silently as possible to her door and listened for a while. Regular breathing reached his ears. He entered and looked around the room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

The moment he noticed the empty bed, something cold and sharp brushed against his neck.

"One more move and I'll pierce your throat," a female voice hissed.

"I'm sorry, I meant no harm!" he rushed out. _Tonight can't possibly get much worse_ _,_ he mentally moaned. Someone turned on the light and Eva appeared in front of him.

"Toris?! What the...?! Why were you sneaking into my room like this in the middle of the night?!" she yelped, fuming.

"I just... wanted to borrow a perfume..."

Slovakia gave him a suspicious look. At last, he realized how deranged it must have sounded. Despite being almost a millennium old, deep inside, he never really ceased to feel like that awkward teenager. He was just happy his ancestors didn't live to see him like this.

She observed his face, worn out and troubled beyond words.

"Stressed out?"

He nodded and almost clutched his stomach as the sharp pain reappeared.

"Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea. You know, there's this one plant, surely you've heard about it..."

The absent-minded brunet followed, too tired to object. As he sat down at the kitchen table, she put some water to heat.

"I suppose you like to drink local vodka, don't you?" she asked while going through the cupboards. Truth be told, it wasn't that Toris _liked_ it, but, just like most of the house, he drank it all the same.

"Well... Yes. Quite often, actually."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed triumphantly. Intrigued by the Baltic's stomachache, she had been observing him for a while now. Her friend rubbed his eyes.

"Why does it matter anyway?" he wondered.

"That stuff is too much, it will probably end up killing me, brother and Feliks, too." Eva mixed some herbs and roots together and poured the boiling water over. She put the steaming cup in front of her friend.

"Drink up. You'll feel better."

The young man took a big gulp, not hoping for much. For a while, nothing happened. Then, he felt as if something warm was enveloping his stomach, relaxing the hurting muscles. As he finished the cup, his pain disappeared.

"Thank you," he breathed, eyes closed in pure bliss.

"You're welcome. Just avoid drinking that poison and if you must, eat at the same time."

The other country helped him back upstairs. Even though he barely walked, he still felt restless.

"Can I please borrow your perfume?"

"Why not."

Liet collapsed on her bed and buried his face in the pillows while she rummaged in the drawer.

"There!" She handed him the bottle just to see that, wrapped up in her sheets, he was now sleeping like a baby.

"Oh, never mind." Eva lied down next to him to get some beauty sleep, too.

* * *

Toris and Eva went on with their lives as best as they could. He was quite used to the everyday torture and she was doing everything to keep her back straight and chin up. During the day, that is.

Nights were long and cold and falling asleep endless. Neither one was quite sure how it had come to that, but soon they were sharing Eva's bed almost every other night, cradled by each other's presence.

It wasn't long before the other two Baltics noticed Toris's sneaking out, accusing him of having a lover (or, rather, not telling them about it and the things he did to her). He decided that the easiest way was to tell them the truth.

"So you are telling me," said Estonia, incredulous, "That you share a bed with that cutie and never actually considered making a move?"

The Lithuanian found that offensive.

"Why would I? She's like a little sister to me. And has it ever crossed your mind that there is more to life than sex?"

"Well, to be honest." His friend stopped to think. "That is the only thing that crosses my mind when I see her."

 _It might be because of men like you that she so desperately needs a big brother_ _,_ Toris inwardly moaned.

From then on, Liet decided to take his new task more seriously. He spent all the time he could spare with Slovakia, teaching her about politics, economy, clerk work and everything he knew about other countries. In return, she told him about plants, from how to treat a sore throat to what to put in a man's drink when it comes to the worst (and, of course, how to recognize that someone put that in his own drink).

Sometimes, Toris brought her along to Warsaw. Feliks didn't seem to mind, as they were closely related and had a lot in common. The two would spent most of the time doing each other's hair, talking about outfits and eating Michalki*. It felt quite refreshing to the Baltic. He often wondered how they can be so alike and so different at the same time.

One night, when he fell asleep before Eva, she took a moment to look back. Until recently, they were both Russia's subordinates and that was it. She did not care much about that geeky, panicky and submissive man because she felt like a geeky, panicky, submissive woman and despised herself for that.

Now that she got to know him, she realized how strong he was. When they were alone once, Feliks told her about their glorious past, how Lithuania once saved him and how fierce a warrior he was. And despite all that, Toris still managed to find time and energy to comfort her and help her become a better country, even though she didn't have much to offer him. That was impressive.

Slo couldn't quite recall at which point she stopped imagining being with Hynek when they cuddled. She had always assumed that she would end up wedding a man not unlike the Czech, muscular, imposing, knowing his way around words and people. Now she wasn't that sure anymore.

She took a closer look at her friend. He seemed so peaceful, as every time it was just the two of them. He would tie down his hair, loosen the necktie and undo a few buttons. She would have never imagined how handsome he could be.

Liet mumbled something from his dream and reach out to hug her. She let him pull her closer. He smelled of sea, honey and freshly mowed grass.

It was pleasant to have him lie next to her. Yet, somehow, she felt like it would be even sweeter to have him lie on her, in her.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, sensing that she just crossed some imaginary line and there was no coming back.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 4-_

* * *

*Michalki = Polish chocolate candies


	5. Chapter 5

Eva woke up shortly after the dawn. She was alone. Her world had been shaken that night, but it was morning again and she needed to get on with her day-to-day existence.

Still, acting the same way around him as before seemed impossible. She blushed whenever he looked at her, feeling hot and cold at the same time. She couldn't sleep by his side anymore _(What if I talk from my dream?!)_ , but did not want to tell him, so she spent the sleepless nights watching him, engraving every single detail into her memory. It was driving her crazy how desperately she wanted to be with him while, at the same time, she didn't.

One day, as she'd finished folding the Baltics' laundry, she picked up the pile and decided to leave it in their bathroom. Having opened the door with her elbow, she entered the room and... dropped everything.

Her crush was standing there, his hair dripping wet, clothed in nothing but a towel around his waist. For a moment she felt like she was about to swoon, blushing dark red.

"I-I am sorry," she mumbled before running away.

"Wait up!"

He put on a dressing gown and ran after her. The teenager went straight to her room, as she always did anytime she felt insecure.

"Eva... I apologize. I didn't want to make you feel this way. I should have seen it coming." Despair tightened his features. "Please don't hold this against me," he sighed.

The Slav gulped. _Why did I make such a fuss? He now realized I like him,_ she scolded herself. _What do I do? This is so embarrassing I could die._

"Oh, t-that's quite alright," she somehow managed to stutter. "It's fine, really, please don't worry!"

"You don't need to be polite at any cost. I know those scars are not a prepossessing sight. I'm sorry you must have seen that."

It took her a moment to interpret what he just said. She almost laughed out with relief. _So_ that _is the issue here? Seriously?!_

"I don't mind." She shrugged.

"R-really? How come?"

"I'm a country, too! I'm used to it. Brother's got some nasty ones, too. My own body is not perfect, either, for that matter. Anyway, scars are good. They mean you're healed. Now dry your hair before you catch cold."

Toris relaxed a tad.

"You know, I'm glad I got to talk to you." He smiled. "You seemed so tired and feverish recently, hiding away, I was worried you might be ill. But now I know you're alright. I'm glad." He kissed her forehead.

 _I'm alright as long as you're here_ , she thought.

"I'm invited to Poland's house this afternoon. Will you join us?"

Eva thought for a while. _If I keep avoiding him, he'll end up suspecting something._

"I believe I'm free," she beamed.

* * *

The three of them were sitting on the front porch, stuffing themselves with _kugeli*_ Lithuania had made.

"So, have you two already done this and that?" asked the Pole out of the blue. Eva almost choked on a piece of bacon.

"Huh?" Toris looked at him, confused.

"What? Did I stutter? I asked whether you already got down to business."

 _Kill me_ , the girl thought.

"What do you mean?" Things didn't seem any clearer to the Baltic.

"Come on, Liet!" Poland laughed and winked at him.

Awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Pol... I just don't get you today," he sighed and stood up, heading for the house. "I'll go get us some drinks."

As soon as he disappeared inside, Feliks slowly turned to his cousin. She looked like she would love to hit him in the face with something heavy. Repeatedly.

"For crying out loud, Feliks, you can't just ask things like that! What the HELL were you thinking?! Don't you have ANY common sense at all?" She came down on him like a ton of bricks.

It took Poland a moment to understand what was happening. Then, he moved closer and placed his hand on hers.

" _Powiedz mu._ "

Eva calmed down. She had never seen him _that_ serious before.

She lowered her gaze and remained quiet for a while, then shook her head.

" _Nie_ _._ "

" _Dlaczego nie_?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know," she breathed. "Call me old school, but shouldn't it be the man who makes the first step?!"

Her cousin threw his head back laughing.

"Maybe in your perfect world, baby girl. I hate to break this to you, but when it comes to the opposite sex, he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer."

* * *

 **Later that day**

Eva was looking through her window, lost in thought.

 _Maybe Poland actually has a point. Honesty is important..._

After a few days of gray November skies, the snow finally started to fall.

 _I should tell him._

The mere idea of looking into her crush's eyes made her legs instantly feel like jelly. She sat down on the bed and started to nibble on her nails, something she hadn't done for a couple of centuries.

 _Actually, no. I can't possibly do that._

 _Yes, I can. I_ will _tell him. What's the worst that can happen?_

 _Well, humiliation, long-lasting awkwardness and probably loss of a friend. I don't have that many of them._

 _But moving on, too… This uncertainty is driving me crazy. I prefer regretting something I did and didn't go well rather than something I never dared to try._

Eva's heart melted as she pictured him smiling, cupping her cheeks and kissing her. Realizing how much she treasured him, she suddenly couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 5-_

* * *

 _*kugeli_ : Lithuanian potato casserole

* * *

Translations:

Powiedz mu (Polish) = Tell him

Nie (Slovak/Polish) = No

Dlaczego nie? (Polish) = Why not?

Btw. Slovaks and Polish people understand each other somewhat. Slovaks and Czechs understand each other perfectly.


	6. Chapter 6

She stood up and ran to his room. It was empty. So was the office. She even checked the garden before finally finding him in the kitchen.

"Toris, I-" Eva stopped abruptly as she saw him. He was clutching onto a bottle of vodka, resting his head on the table like drunk people sometimes do.

"Hey, what's wrong? And stop drinking that! You'll get sick again."

Lithuania didn't even look at her.

"What do I care if tomorrow I'm going to disappear from this planet anyway?!" He took a swig and coughed a little, then let out something halfway between a groan and a sob.

"What's happening?" she wondered. "Can I help?"

"I did something stupid. Ivan ordered me to pick up his new coat at the tailor's and some bottles of wine for visitors. I put all of it in the back of my car, but one of the bottles cracked open and that stuff poured all over the bundle. I didn't notice until it was too late. How could I have been so thoughtless?! Why? Why am I such an idiot?! Now this stain just won't go away and the coat needs to be ready in the morning... I am _so_ becoming one with Mother Russia tomorrow…" He raised the bottle for another gulp, but his friend tore it away from him.

"We'll work something out," Eva declared. He wasn't paying attention, trying to get back the vodka. I _will work something out. You are too drunk to do anything._

She made him swallow some water and tucked him in her bed. Liet was far too intoxicated to object and fell asleep right away. Once he was out of the way, she had a look at the piece of clothing. The big reddish-brown stain was indeed difficult to miss.

An hour later, the brunette had already tried everything she could think of to remove it. It was no good. She crouched, clasped her hands over her head and looked desperately for a solution. There seemed to be none.

Until, all of a sudden, she hit on something.

Having got back to her room, she retrieved a box from under the bed. She opened it and had a long look at the contents. _It's not the same cut, nor the same style, but if I..._ _Yes. This might actually work,_ she reckoned _. It'll be such a waste, though._

Then, her eyes fell upon sleeping Toris.

 _Oh, hell, why not. It's for a good cause._

She took the bundle and got back downstairs. Before getting her sewing kit, she made a large pot of coffee.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **The next morning**

The timid sun shone through the gap in a curtain and woke Slovakia up. She rubbed her eyes. They were sore, just like her back. Her fingertips were covered in blisters. She made a mental note of asking for a sewing machine for Christmas.

Hearing voices from downstairs, it all came back to her. In a flash, she got dressed, quickly combed her hair and ran to see what was happening.

"Not bad," said Ivan, looking himself up in the mirror. "I look handsome. And the tiny sunflower is a nice touch."

"I-I am glad you like it, s-sir," the Baltic stuttered. He didn't quite understand how it all happened, but it didn't matter. To say that his relief was huge would still be an understatement.

"You did a good job, little Lithuania." The Russian smiled and patted his head. His subordinate half-smiled back.

"Oh, by the way, I noticed one bottle of wine is missing. Why is that?"

Toris froze, not knowing what to say.

"Good morning _,_ Mr. Russia, Lithuania," Eva interrupted and the two of them turned to face her.

"I'm afraid that was me," she went on. "I dropped it while doing some cleaning. I apologize for any inconvenience caused." She looked at her superior as if to say _'Try something funny and I will tell the whole world what_ really _happens when I come to your room at night'.*_

Ivan got the message.

"Just don't do it again," he retorted and left to welcome his sister. Toris turned to face his friend.

"Eva, I don't know how you did it, but you saved my life. You are amazing! I will never thank you enough."

She blushed and quickly looked down.

"It's no big deal, really," she mumbled. "Say, Toris, I actually wanted to-"

She raised her head and realized he wasn't listening anymore, looking somewhere behind her.

"Just a second, okay? I'll be right back."

He trailed off. The girl turned around only to see him hovering around Belarus who pretended he wasn't even there.

 _Oh, yes. I completely forgot about that._ _As if you would ever settle for the plain old me._

As if on auto-pilot, she walked back to her room and locked the door. After that, she lied there, trying to figure out what to do next. A while later, her eyes started to feel hot. She bit her lip, holding back the tears. She kept on chewing on it until drops of blood appeared. Then, she buried her face in the pillow and cried. A lot.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 6-_

* * *

*This is a reference to another fanfic of mine, 'The Things I Did for Her'. Due to a bunch of coincidences, (almost) everyone in Ivan's house thinks young Eva is his love toy. In fact, there is something _completely_ different going on behind his bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lithuanian hummed while slowly dressing his wounds. Belarus was especially aggressive that day. As he heard the familiar ringing, he walked himself tiredly to the residence phone to answer. It was Feliks.

"Hey, is my cousin there? I want to talk to her."

Toris thought for a while.

"I haven't really seen much of her today. I was hanging out with Belarus," he announced proudly. "Poland, I'm sorry, but I need to go. I haven't quite finished the first aid part yet."

"Liet?" His friend stopped him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Seriously, have you ever considered going out with someone who actually _wants_ to spend time with you?"

Silence.

"L-like whom?" the brunet gasped, taken aback by the sole fact of having a meaningful conversation with Feliks.

"I don't know. Someone who cares. With whom you have things in common. Who likes you the way you are."

Toris groaned.

"Listen up. We've already been married once and it didn't work out. So, please, just let it go. Goodbye."

"You're beyond hope," the blond concluded on the other side of the line.

Liet grabbed a coat from a hanger and sat down in the garden. He desperately needed some fresh air. With time, he learnt not to take Pol too seriously, but this felt different. He had been saying weird things for some time now.

 _Someone who wants to spend time with me,_ he wondered. A gust of wind made him shiver and he started to button up the coat. It was the Russia's new one. _Oh, yes, I forgot about that. I must find a way to thank Eva. I still wonder how she did it._

 _It doesn't_ really _look like the one I picked up,_ he noticed. Though it did seem familiar. It looked a lot like what she was working on the night they became friends months ago. Still, she was making that for her brother, wasn't she?!

Then, it hit him.

"Oooh," he breathed.

 _Someone who cares._

She sacrificed a year's work to save him and never said a word. She got up at night to cure him when he was hurting. She let him sleep in her bed, even though others must have been whispering behind her back. She even taught him to prepare the ointment he used on his wounds from Belarus a while ago…

 _Someone who wants to spend time with me._

She did. She never pretended he did not exist. She listened to him, laughed with him, told him her secrets, shared the little she had without asking anything in return.

 _Someone who likes me the way I am._

She didn't mind his scars. And she never attempted to make any new ones.

And, suddenly, he couldn't see her the same way any longer.

* * *

 _I wish I could die, just disappear from this planet,_ Eva thought. She felt so humiliated, heartbroken and lost. All she longed for was to hide under her blanket and forget about the whole world.

"I don't mind... I'm fine all alone," she mumbled, trying to convince herself. In vain.

Tears came streaming down her face again, her head clouded with sadness. She had been crying for a few hours straight and was starting to feel worn out.

Halfway asleep, a loud knock on the door made her startle. A warm sensation took over her, hoping for a fraction of a second that it might be _him_.

"Eva, are you there?"

She recognized her brother's voice.

"Are you alright?" He knocked again. She didn't acknowledge him.

"Please, open the door."

 _No way,_ she decided. _I'm grieving right now. And the last time someone knocked on this door, he shattered my heart to pieces. So stay out._

"Eva, this is extremely important. So either you answer or I kick the door in," he announced. She didn't doubt for a second he meant it. Not sure by what miracle, she managed to get up to let him in.

"Hello, dear!" The Czech was standing there, more handsome than ever. He was clean shaven, wearing smart clothes, his chestnut hair combed back. _He must be up to something important,_ Eva realized. But somehow... She just did not care.

" _Ahoj_." She looked at him, her face as blank as her voice. He took a step closer and hugged her tight, but she didn't hug back.

"Long time no see!" he beamed.

"And whose fault is that?" Eva muttered.

He took a good look at her and noticed how red her eyes were. He'd broken enough hearts in his life to understand what was going on.

" _Kv_ ě _tinko. Tys plakala?_ "

She looked away.

"Is there a boy?" he inquired. Eva said nothing.

 _Kdo mlčí souhlasí_ _,_ thought her brother.

"Did he... touch you in an inappropriate way?" He cupped her face, gently brushing a fresh tear off her cheek. "Seriously, did he?! I'll go kill him."

"No," Eva breathed. That man relaxed. Still, the way she said it suggested she wouldn't have minded.

"Did he break your heart?"

Eva sighed and he hugged her again. This time, she hugged back.

"Honestly, princess, all I need is a name and I'll go break his jaw."

Slo said nothing. She didn't want Toris to get hurt, whatever his romantic preferences.

Despite all those recent events, she couldn't help grinning as she snuggled closer. Her big brother was there again, she wasn't alone anymore! _He will probably be leaving once more, though,_ she realized bitterly.

"How long will you be staying?" She wiped her eyes and studied his face for an answer. Something about him felt different from the last time they saw each other.

"Eva. I've come to propose to you."

The girl froze for a while.

"W-what?" She suspected her brain was playing tricks on her. "What did you just say?!"

"Will you marry me, Eva?" he asked calmly.

"A-are you serious?"

"More than I've ever been."

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 7-_

* * *

Translations:

Květinko. Tys plakala? (Czech) = Have you been crying, little flower?  
Kdo mlčí souhlasí = a Czechoslovak proverb, equivalent of "Silence is consent"


	8. Chapter 8

Eva sighed and turned her back to the Czech fellow, a mix of contradictory emotions boiling inside her, threatening to tear her apart.

"Listen, Hynek. You can't just march in here and… And… This is not how it works! You can't just leave me all alone in this psycho's house for _years_ and then expect me to…"

The young man touched her arms, turning her to face him again.

"Eva, please, listen to me. I understand how you feel. It wasn't easy for me, either." He stopped to look at her. "But I've been working on this the whole time. I want a better life for the two of us. Russia is getting weaker and I've made some influential friends there in the west. They will help us get back to democracy. Don't you want that?"

 _I'm seventeen! I have no idea what I want,_ she felt like shouting. _But I know what I don't want. I don't want to be a part of this house anymore. And I won't get far all by myself._

"Hynek," she started, her green eyes piercing through his greenish blue ones. "Do you really mean it?"

He held her gaze.

"Yes."

She sat down.

"I'm not the one you might remember. Plenty of things have happened while you've been gone."

"So... Do you think you can allow me some time to catch up and get to know the new you?"

Eva bit her butchered lip again. She felt like she was reaching her limit.

"We have tried to live together... How many times?! Three? And it always turned out to be a disaster. I'm not making the same mistake again."

Following those words, a tiny gleam of disappointment appeared in his eyes. She stood up so they would be on the same level.

"If I say yes, I want this to be different," she went on, fixing him, enunciating every word. "I want us to be equal. I want my own government, my own say in internal and foreign affairs. The wealth distributed fairly in the whole area. Quality universities in my cities, too. And don't even think of outsourcing all the heavy industries to me."

Although taken aback, the other Slav knew better than to show it. Instead, he looked her in the eye and whispered:

"If that is what you want."

 _I really did miss out on a lot,_ he realized.

Slovakia couldn't help but smile. She didn't believe for a minute that he would agree to all those conditions. It was somehow touching. _He really does want to make me happy._

"Then my answer is yes."

The man in front of her beamed. He draw a tiny jewel box out of his pocket and opened it. Two golden rings appeared. He took her hand and slid one of them on her finger.

"It's beautiful," Eva gasped in wonder. They had never had a lot of money, so he used to give her handmade wooden ones before. But that, _that_ was a real jewel and a fine piece indeed, with miniature linden* leaves engraved all over.

"I'm glad you like it. I got it from a famous French _joaillier**_ ," he said casually. The transaction included no money and a certain amount of violence, but he conveniently left that out.

Eva suspected so and couldn't care less. So what, boys will be boys. As for her, she was happy. Maybe one day, she would meet a man that would see her as a woman, treat her and love her as such. Until then, her big brother would be there to keep her company.

She took the other ring, as plain as it gets, and slid it on his finger.

"I missed you, you jerk!" She flung herself into his arms in pure bliss.

* * *

Lithuania was lying on his bed, something unknown and delightful filling his mind.

There was no denying it. He couldn't stop thinking about her. How her eyes shone when they met his, like two precious gems. How her hair would slide down her shoulders when she undid the plaits. How dreamy she smelt. How comforting her touch was. How whole he felt, just thinking about her.

He never dared to hope such a thing would happen to him. And he always tried not to think too much about his future, gloomy as it looked. He was a part of Russia's household, whether he wanted it or not. But something changed that day. He did not want to lie to himself anymore. He never asked to be there, withering bit by bit every day. There was a better life somewhere and he wanted it. For himself. And for her. _A fine woman like Eva has no place in this house._

An idea crossed his mind and he hesitated for a while. Then, he smiled from ear to ear. It might have been somewhat rushed, but... It felt right.

 _I will do it. Yes, I will. I'll ask her to elope with me. I don't have much but I'll give her my everything. As she already did for me._

Toris rummaged in the drawer until he found his family ring. There was a gap where the most precious gem used to be; he was forced to sell it during the crisis. Hopefully she would not mind. _I'll buy her any gem she likes once my economy gets better._

He so desperately wanted to see her right away, but it was getting late. His beloved had already sacrificed last night's sleep in order to save his skin. And she would be needing all her strength if she decided to come away with him.

 _I'll talk to her first thing in the morning._

A minute later, he dozed off. He dreamt that they took each other's clothes off and he pleased her until she cried out his name.

* * *

He woke up early, the excitement getting the better of him. It was hardly six in the morning, still, Eva was an early bird.

The Baltic washed his face, put on his best shirt and tied back his hair. She'd told him once it suited him. Next, he grabbed the ring from under his pillow, took a deep breath and left for her room.

As he approached, her door suddenly opened and the girl stepped out. It took his breath away. _I wonder if she knows how heavenly she looks._

"Toris!" she cried out. "I was just about to see you!"

"Really?" The corners of his mouth twitched. Then, he realized there was a bag in her hand.

"What's with the luggage?" he asked, looking at it, curious. That was when he noticed something else and froze.

On her hand, there was a ring he had never seen before. On _the_ finger.

 _Please, Eva, tell me you didn't do what I think you did._

He opened his mouth. Nothing came out.

"Toris, You won't believe it! I'm so happy! My brother got back yesterday and we decided to get married. We're leaving this house today."

Her friend still fought for words.

 _Eva, I beg you. Tell me it's all just a joke, mock me for having taken you seriously, laugh in my face… Now… Please…_

"Uh, are you alright?" She frowned in concern.

"Oh, yes… I'm sorry. I… I'm so happy for you." He faked a perfect smile.

"I just wanted to say… thank you. For everything!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"No problem…" was all he could manage.

"You know, I wanted to give you something." Eva rummaged in her handbag until she took out a perfume bottle. "You once told me you liked it. I want you to have it."

Liet carefully took it, opened it and inhaled. He closed his eyes and drifted away for a while.

"Say, what kind of flower is that?" he inquired.

"It's called meadow rue. I actually collected them at your place, so it seems kind of right for you to have it."

 _Of course. Meadow rues._

"Thank you," he said, putting the keepsake in his pocket.

"It's time for me to go. Take care, Toris."

"Goodbye, Eva. It was nice knowing you."

She smiled at him one last time, then left the house forever.

* * *

Toris lied down on his bed again. His body felt limp and something had just died deep inside him.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the bottle, then sprayed the perfume all over his pillow. He buried his face in it and inhaled.

The essence of rue. How… fitting.

* * *

 _Three months later, Lithuania declared its independence. Meadow rue is recognized as one of its national symbols._

* * *

-THE END-

* * *

* Linden tree is one of Slovak national symbols

** A French word for "jeweler"


End file.
